Dans les ténèbres je cherche la lumière
by Akuma215
Summary: Dans un monde rongé par les ténèbres, la haine et le chaos. Un monde qui avance vers sa fin. Un homme de bien, de lumière se dresse pour le sauver de sa damnation. Un homme au passé aussi sombre que ce monde, mais qui cherche la lumière malgré tout.
1. Prologue

_« __Au fin fond d'un pays inconnu hors du continent shinobi. Au milieu de celui-ci trônait une pyramide d'une taille impressionnante. La vie, semblait, au tour de cet édifice s'épanouir : la forêt autour s'étendait à perte de vue, cette même forêt s'emplissait de mouvement, divers animaux semblaient l'avoir pris pour domicile. La lune éclairait de sa lumière pâle ce spectacle. _

_À l'orée de la forêt, un jeune homme plutôt un jeune garçon, observait la pyramide. Il semblait avoir une dizaine d'années, il avait de courts cheveux noirs, une peau aussi pâle que l'éclat de l'astre de nuit, un visage qui ne portait plus les rondeurs d'un visage de jeune garçon, ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue, ses yeux d'une couleur améthyste avaient quatre cercles concentriques. Il portait un simple t-shirt et un short tous deux noirs et des sandales de la même couleur et le tout recouvert par une cape noire qui touchait le sol._

_Il s'avança vers la pyramide d'un pas lent, fatigué, ses yeux semblaient analyser la moindre parcelle de terre devant lui. Soudain, il leva sa main droite devant lui, tout en continuant de marcher, une faible explosion se produisit quelques secondes plus tard un peu plus loin de lui. Il continua son avancée, arrivée devant l'immense porte de fer, qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'ouvrir, il ferma les yeux, au bout de quelques minutes il finit par les rouvrir._

— _un sceau de sang. Se dit-il à lui-même d'une voix grave et fatiguée._

_Il prit un kunai, s'entailla la main droite de laquelle un flot de sang s'écoula, il porta sa main ensanglantée à la porte. À peine avait-il posait sa main sur la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand avec un grincement sonore qui se répondit dans la forêt endormie, une multitude d'oiseaux s'envolèrent au-dessus de la forêt affolée par le bruit._

_Il pénétra dans la pyramide, d'une démarche toujours aussi fatiguée, mais il semblait en alerte regardant partout à la fois. Il marcha dans les couloirs de cet édifice, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin toujours, toujours plus profondément. Au bout d'un moment de marche, où eut-il à éviter une multitude de pièges tout aussi meurtriers les uns que les autres, il arriva à une immense crypte au cœur de la pyramide._

_La salle était tellement grande, que son regard se perdit un moment sur ce qu'elle renfermait. Il arrêta de contempler la salle et se dirigea vers l'autel. Il semblait hypnotisé par ce qui trônait sur l'autel. Deux tablettes de marbre blanc gravé d'une élégante écriture. Lorsqu'il fut au niveau des tablettes, il put voir que la langue utilisée était très ancienne, mais qu'il parvenait à la lire malgré tout, ce qu'il fit._

"_**Lumière. Ténèbres. Nul ne peut exister sans l'autre. L'une fait exister l'autre, et les deux se complètent. Pourtant depuis la nuit des temps, un combat sans merci fait rage entre lumière et ténèbres. Un combat qui jusqu'à présent n'a pas de vainqueur, bien qu'à maintes reprises chacun des deux camps a failli l'emporter, pourtant toujours un élément vient rééquilibrer les forces.**_

_**Le bien. Le mal. L'un définit l'autre. L'un fait exister l'autre. Sans bien, le mal n'a pas lieu d'être. Sans mal, le bien n'existe pas. Le bien est lumière. Le mal est ténèbres. De cette vérité, un autre combat millénaire est né. À chaque confrontation, la balance penche, elle penche d'un côté puis de l'autre, mais au final l'équilibre est toujours rétabli.**_

_**La vie. La mort. L'une donne sa raison d'être là l'autre. L'une détruit l'autre. L'une est difficile et attachante. L'autre est simple, mais effrayante. Chacune a son temps et pourtant, toujours existent ceux qui ne comprennent pas la nécessité d'un début ou d'une fin. Toujours existent ceux dont l'extase de la vie fait oublier la promesse de la mort. Mais à chaque fois, chacune reprend ses droits sur l'autre.**_

_**L'équilibre doit toujours être rétabli. L'équilibre entre lumière et ténèbres, entre le mal et le bien et entre la vie et la mort quelque soit le tribut à payer, peut importe les conséquences. L'équilibre des forces, telle est ma vision de la paix et tel est mon objectif. Je combattrai jusqu'à ma mort pour cela et rien ne pourra m'en empêcher. Je pariai le tribut aussi lourd fut-il et j'endosserais les conséquences aussi lourdes furent-elle. Telle est mon destin, telle est ma vie, un sacrifice que je ferai sans aucune peur. Je le ferai pour sauver ce monde de la destruction qui l'attend" **__lit le jeune garçon, avec un sourire sans joie, la tablette constituait son seul héritage d'une lignée dont il était le dernier descendant. _

_Pendant un long moment, il ne fit rien d'autre que lire, lire et lire encore. Au bout d'un moment, il leva les yeux des deux tablettes et ils vagabondèrent sur l'immense crypte dans laquelle il était et qu'il détailla plus en avant : des piliers de chaque côté de la salle, un plafond haut et tous les murs étaient recouverts de sceaux de sang. Il remarqua aussi qu'un tas d'objets était entreposait ici : des armes en tout genre, des parchemins divers, des armures varier et bien d'autre chose encore, mais pas la moindre trace de poussière qui était caractéristique de se genre d'endroit.._

— _une bulle temporelle. Constata le garçon, sans aucune faille et parfaitement indétectable, une œuvre d'art._

— _Exact, lui répondit une voix venant du creux de son ventre._

— _Alors Go-kun, ne te l'avais-je pas dit, ma vie et celle de ma famille ne se résument qu'en un seul mot "sacrifice". Il a fait l'ultime sacrifice pour eux, il a scellé la vie de ses fils de leur enfant et celle des enfants de leur enfant, celle de mes parents et la mienne marquant la fin d'une noble lignée, notre lignée. Pourtant le plus part des gens on oublier, et les autres, ceux qui se souviennent, ceux-là veulent détruire ce qu'il a bâti avec notre sang. Il marqua une pause ou il contempla les tablettes d'un regard vide. Je comprends son geste, je le comprends très bien pourtant il m'est tellement difficile à l'accepter, à l'approuver, et puis quand je pense que tout cela, a commencé à cause d'une simple vengeance, la colère que j'éprouvais envers lui, devient de la haine, une haine dont l'intensité me consume et me plonge dans les ténèbres._

—…

— _Il a en plus de cela condamné ce monde à la destruction à la suite de son choix. La résurrection de cette… cette chose, doit être évité à tout prix. Et toi comme moi, connaissant le prix qu'il nous faudra payer pour leur survie et celle de ce monde. Tu sais Go-kun je n'ai nul peu de la mort, car pour moi c'est plus une délivrance qu'autre chose._

— _Eh bien, tu dois bien être le seul à ne pas en avoir peur. Ironisa Go._

_Un silence s'installa, troublait uniquement par la respiration de Tenshi, ce dernier était plongé dans ses réflexions, les choix qu'il se devait de faire et qui allaient, inévitablement, changer le coure du destin, et même si cela allait sauver d'innombrables vies, les répercutions du changement qui allait s'opérer l'effrayait un peu, car elles lui étaient inconnues._

_Un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui. Le doute l'assaillit à cet instant. Le nombre de questions qu'il se posait ne cessait d'augmenter, mais leurs réponses lui étaient toujours inconnues. Un malaise s'insinua en lui. Puis il repensa au pourquoi de sa présence dons cet endroit, il se rappela le nombre de vies en jeu. Il se rappela sa conversation avec le Gobi. De la promesse qu'il lui a faite. Un nombre de souvenirs afflua alors, des conversations, des entrainements, des colères et des peines, tout sa pour arriver ici et être remis en doutes par les écrits d'un homme sans doute mort depuis bien longtemps._

_Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'homme derrière lui qui s'avançait d'un pas lent vers lui. Il faisait dans les uns mètre quatre-vingt-dix, doté d'une musculature conséquente. Il avait de longs cheveux entièrement blancs qui lui arrivaient au bas du dos. Il portait un pantalon noir avec un t-shirt bleu et des sandales ninja de la même couleur. Mais ce qui attirait le plus l'attention chez l'homme était ces yeux, d'une couleur améthyste avec des cercles concentriques._

_Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur du gamin, il posa une de ses grandes mains sur l'une des frêles épaules du gamin. Il vit le gamin disparaitre de devant ses yeux et le sentit réapparaitre derrière, la pointe d'un sabre sortit de nulle part pesait sur son dos._

— _si j'avais voulu te tuer, je ne serais pas venu à toi de cette manière._

— _c'est la seule raison pour la quel tu es encore en vie, vieillard. _

— _sache que je suis venu voir qui avait pu pénétrer dans la crypte. Lui expliqua l'homme. Je voudrai savoir ce qui ta menait a violer l'enceinte de ce vestige oublier._

_Le petit garçon rangea son sabre, et repartit vers les deux tablettes, qu'il effleura de ses doigts de façon fugace. Un geste que le plus vieux des deux vivants remarqua et qui le fit sourire. Il vit le gamin se retourner vers lui. Ils se figèrent lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent._

— _comment ? dirent-ils de façon synchrone._

_Puis soudain tout ce figea, pendant plusieurs minutes ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence. Chaque un d'eux essayant de pénétrer l'esprit de l'autre sans succès. Puis au bout d'un moment, le jeune garçon sembla prendre le déçu dans ce combat mental. Il pénétra l'esprit de l'homme qui semblait tout aussi confus que lui. Puis se dirigea vers la mémoire de ce dernier. Lorsqu'il y arriva et la lut complètement. Il fut submergé par un sentiment de dégout, qui se mua rapidement en une haine d'une intensité qui fit froid dans le dos de l'homme en face de lui._

_Le noir submergea les yeux du petit, les rendant deux puits de ténèbres infinis. Il fixa le plus vieux d'une étrange manière les sourcils froncés puis disparut une nouvelle fois. Il frappa l'homme au visage qui ne put qu'encaisser et aller s'écraser sur le mur loin derrière lui. Le plus vieux eut juste le temps de se relever et de lever un bras pour bloquer le poing du gamin dont la force était impressionnante. D'une habile manœuvre il attrapa le poing du gamin, mais moins d'une seconde plus tard il sentit une vive brulure à la main qui tenait le poing. Le petit frappa une nouvelle fois. Commença un corps à corps ou le plus vieux faisait de son mieux pour éviter et parer les coups et attaquer tout en essayant de ne pas faire de mal au petit qui vraisemblablement avait laissé libre court a sa rage et a sa colère._

_Soudain, l'homme fit plusieurs bons vers l'arrière, et sans attendre la réaction du gamin commença une série de mudras. Les signes défilés si rapidement qu'il était difficile de les apercevoir. Moins de cinq seconde plus tard le porteur de la légendaire pupille, se dirigea vers le gamin en courant paume en avant. Il le prit de court en pausant sa main sur la tête de l'enfant._

— _Ninpo : Descente en enfer._

_Une nouvelle fois, tout se figea et les secondes défilées. Le regard du gamin semblait hantait et de la sueur commença à perler sur son front. Le noir présent dans les pupilles du gamin commença à se résorber jusqu'à redevenir le point noir central d'un rinnegan à quatre cercles. Il se dégagea abruptement de la poigne de l'homme._

— _comment oses-tu poser tes mains sur ce corps ? Hurla le jeune garçon d'une voix plus profonde et plus grave que celle de tout à l'heure. Il t'est interdit de toucher cet enfant une nouvelle fois, car je serais ton adversaire. À ce moment la l'homme eu l'impression de voir deux ailes noires se déployaient pendant juste l'espace d'une seconde. __**Je te tuerais.**_

_Le gamin se retourna et avança vers l'autel qui reposait au milieu de la pièce. Il prit les deux tablettes et disparut sans se soucier des protestations de l'homme derrière lui. »_

Tenshi se releva dans un sursaut, en sueur. Ce rêve combien de fois l'a-t-il fait ? Combien de nuits l'avait-il hantait. Combien de fois devait-il revire ce jour la, ou tout a basculé. Il n'en savait rien et il avait arrêté de se poser la question depuis un moment. Il n'avait plus de temps pour cela maintenant.


	2. Souffrir en silence

_**2- Souffrir en silence**_

Tenshi se leva en sueur de son lit. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, il faisait encore nuit, et la lune était pleine. Il y projeta son rinnegan et parvins à tout sentir, chaque être vivant. Il parvint à tout voir aussi, chaque détail que l'astre de nuit éclairé de sa lueur blafarde. Le sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahissait lui faisait un bien fou. Soudain, son expression fatiguée se mua en une autre attendrie lorsque son regard tomba sur une jeune fille endormie. Il se concentra sur elle.

-Elle est la raison de mon combat, rien dans ce monde ne mérite d'être sauvé. Rien seulement elle. Pensa-t-il

Il sentit, a ce moment la, un poids dans son esprit, comme si… comme si quelqu'un s'immisçait dans son esprit. Il comprit bien vite de qui il s'agissait lorsqu'il saisit l'origine de ce poids. La lune.

— Alors, ce qui m'est parvenu est vrai. Tu as perdu la foi en ta quête desolan...

— Je… comm… combattre pour des gens qui ont perdu la foi en leurs semblables, voila ce qui est désolant. Le coupa Tenshi. Tu ne vois pas plus loin que ne te le permet ton tombeau. Tu ne vois pas ce qu'ils font aux gens comme moi. Tu penses qu'un enfant mérite de se faire frappé, de vivre en marge de société en paria, consumait par la peur et la haine, hantait par les cauchemars justes parce qu'il est un hôte ? Tu penses que pour sauver les gens qui nous sont chers on peut tout se permettre ? Il y a toujours un autre moyen pour désamorcer les conflits. Mais leur vue est aussi, sinon plus, limité que la tienne. Les préjugés et les idées toutes faites, voilà ce qui détruit ce monde. Tonna Tenshi.

Tenshi coupa sa connexion avec la lune sans attendre de réponse. De toutes façon, il ne voulait pas entendre ce que le vielle homme avait à lui dire; pas aujourd'hui. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Il enleva ses vêtements et entra sous la douche. Il ouvrit l'eau chaude et la laissa couler sur son corps. Le contacte de celle-ci avec sa peau pâle, couverte de cicatrices et de tatouages - la plus part de ceux-ci était des rinnegan dont le nombre de cercles était différent, d'autres qui formaient d'étranges signes le plus marquants était celui a la base de sa nuque : deux petites ailes - le fait frémir. Il reste sous l'eau une dizaine de minutes puis en sortit. Il s'habilla d'un simple t-shirt noir et d'un short bleu nuit et mis deux fins bracelets sur chaque cheville et sur chaque poignet et recouvrit le tout par une cape noire.

Il retourna dans sa chambre les yeux fermés. Il disparut à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Il réapparut devant une des fenêtres du deuxième étage du plus grand bâtiment de Konoha après le manoir Hokage, le manoir Hyuuga. Avant même qu'il n'esquisse le moindre geste en direction de ladite fenêtre, celle-ci s'ouvrit et une main attrapa son poignet et le fit entrer de force dans ce qui semblait être une chambre sobrement décorée : un lit, deux tables de chevet sur chaque coté de ce dernier une lampe posait sur chacune d'elle; une armoire et une petite bibliothèque. Dans la chambre une jeune fille d'environ une douzaine d'années se tenait devant lui.

Une jeune fille à la peau pâle, avait de courts cheveux noirs au reflet bleuté qui faisait d'autant plus sa pâleur, avec deux mèches qui encadraient le visage angélique de la gamine. Ces yeux étaient étonnamment blancs et dénués de pupille. Elle portait un simple bustier noir avec un short de la même couleur et des sandales ninja bleu. Elle avait les mêmes bracelets que Tenshi, mais n'emportait qu'un sur chaque membre.

— Je l'est trouvé, mais pour le moment il m'est impossible de l'atteindre. Dit la jeune Hyuuga d'une voix neutre. Hiashi le garde précieusement dans une salle secrète.

— Bien nous avant encore du temps pour accomplir cela. Lui répondit Tenshi d'une voix tout aussi neutre. Viens il nous faut partir Himeko-chan.

Il tendit une main vers la gamine, et celle-ci posa une des siennes sur celle tendue devant elle. Elle ne remarqua pas le changement d'endroit tout de suite. Elle le fit lorsqu'elle sentit la présence deux autre personnelle, mais elle ne sembla pas étonnée. Elle se retourna et aperçut les deux présences qu'elle avait senties. Elle les avait reconnues avant même de se retourner. Il marchait côte à côte, leur chakra était si différent, et pourtant si complémentaire.

Celui de gauche était brun, les cheveux et les yeux d'un noir de jais qui contrastait fortement avec sa peau blanchâtre. Il était un peu plus grand que son partenaire. Il portait un short bleu et un t-shirt blanc à col avec un éventail sur le dos, rouge et blanc, l'emblème du clan maudit de Konoha, les Uchiha. Son visage était fermé et ses yeux encore rougie par le sommeil.

L'autre gamin, était plus petit et avait une peau hâlée. Des cheveux en épis d'un blond étincelant, de magnifiques yeux céruléens qui brillaient de malice et de joie de vivre. Il avait trois fines traites sur chaque joue qui lui donnait un air félin. Un sourire enjoué collait sur le visage. Et fait important remarqua Hinata, il ne semblait pas vraiment fatiguer.

— Il dort tout le temps comment veux-tu qu'il soit fatiguer. Lâcha Tenshi avec un sourire vide de toute joie.

Ils attendirent que les deux garçons arrivent à leurs hauteurs. Lorsque ce fut fait, Tenshi leur demanda de se départir de leurs poids et de se préparer le temps qu'il aille faire une chose importante. Il revint un quart d'heur plus tard, il enleva sa cape et se mit en face des trois gamins. Il enleva quatre de ses huit bracelets et les gamins firent de même.

— Bon aujourd'hui, petit combat contre moi, la dernière fois voit avait battu un de mes clones, et comme je vous l'avais promis je vais vous combattre. Tenkei ne va pas tarder à arriver pas besoin de l'attendre.

Naruto aurait bien voulu protester, lui voulait attendre Tenkei, mais il avait appris à ne pas discutait les ordres de Tenshi. Sasuke avait remarqué le malaise de Naruto, mais ne dit rien non plus, ne pouvait rien dire. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Hinata loin de là.

— On pas l'attendre ? T'as dit qu'il va pas tarder alors on pourrait se permettre de l'attendre. Lâcha Hinata au bout de quelques secondes à contempler Naruto.

— Bien. Fut tout ce qu'elle reçu comme réponse, mais d'un ton sec et un regard froid à Naruto.

Naruto remercia la jeune fille du regard et elle lui sourit. Ils restèrent la a attendre l'arriver de Tenkei qui ne tarda pas vraiment, trois minutes plus tard environ. Il salua Tenshi et les gamins puis s'assit sur la branche d'un arbre, une cape noire dont la capuche toujours sur la tète. Naruto les regarda un moment et lui sourit, l'homme lui répondit d'un signe de la main.

Après un bref signal, Hinata s'éloigna d'eux d'en bon en arrière et les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers Tenshi à grande vitesse. Arrivés à quelques mètres de lui, ils se firent repousser par une onde de choc de Tenshi. Hinata passa devant eux très vite et ne trouva pas de résistance. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur lui, elle arma son bras prête à frapper, un bras mécanique sortit du corps du jeune homme, qui essaya de barrer le poing d'Hinata. Mais qui fut détruit par un petit tourbillon de chakra qui sortit de la main d'Hinata. Elle allait frapper Tenshi quand celui-ci d'un mouvement rapide de bras fit dévier le coup.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par les deux autres. Un corps à corps s'engagea entre eux. Hinata, Sasuke et Naruto contre Tenshi. Pourtant, malgré leur nombre, les trois gamins étaient vraiment dépassés dans tous les sens du terme. Ils recevaient des coups, essayaient d'en bloquer certain quand il avait la possibilité de le faire ou qu'ils parvenaient à percevoir le coup avant que celui-ci ne touche drument leurs corps. A un moment de l'échange, Sasuke et Hinata avaient enclenché leur dojutsu, mais les avaient rétractés tout de suite après. Tenshi avait, à ce moment-là, libérait une très grande quantité de chakra que ça les avait momentanément aveuglés. Profitant de cette occasion, il les envoya valdingués loin de là. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Naruto celui-ci avait enclenchait le sceau du tigre et une impressionnante quantité de chakra avait était libéré.

Il se retourna et vit les deux autres faire de même, le même phénomène se produisit avec eux. Ils se positionnaient dans trois endroits différents, de façon à ce que Tenshi se retrouve au centre d'eux. Ils effectuèrent une série des signes à une vitesse ahurissante. Ils terminèrent tous les trois en même temps. Bizarrement, Tenshi n'avait pas bougeait de sa place, cependant il psalmodiait des paroles a un rythme effréné.

— Katon : Boule de feu suprême. Lança Sasuke.

— Suiton : Bombe aqueuse. Lâcha Hinata.

— Futon : Distorsion de l'air. Dit Naruto.

Les trois techniques se dirigèrent rapidement vers Tenshi qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Lorsque les trois techniques le percutèrent, une explosion de grande envergure se produisit, dont le souffle arracha plusieurs arbres qui bordaient le terrain d'entrainement. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva autour du point d'impact. Mais il fut balayé par une bourrasque de vent qui avait jaillie du point d'impact. Tenshi se tenait debout au milieu de celui-ci, deux ailes noires sortaient de son dos. Il fixa chacun des gamins et commença une série de signes qu'il termina aussitôt.

— Ninpo : Monde de ténèbres.

Tout se figea à ce moment-là. Il fit trois clones, et chacun d'eux se dirigea vers un gamin, sortit un kunai et le mit sous sa gorge. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Naruto ne sorte du genjustu, vite suivie par Sasuke, et ils étaient en sueur. Pour Hinata cela prit plus de temps. Elle avait les yeux fermés, mais des larmes s'en échappaient.

— ARRÊTE. Hurla Naruto. Tu vois bien qu'elle peut pas le fai… Mais il se tut lorsqu'il sentit le kunai entailler la peau de son cou, Tenshi lui lança un regard qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Dans l'esprit d'Hinata :

Tout autour d'elle devint noir, un noir duquel ne filtrait aucune lumière. Elle se savait pigée dans l'un des genjutsu de son maître. Alors, elle se concentra pour perturber sa circulation de chakra. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de briser l'illusion, elle entendit une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

— Tu m'as abandonné. Tu m'as abandonné et tu m'as oublié. Je suis mort à cause de toi. Nous sommes morts à cause de toi. La dernière phrase fut prononcée par plusieurs voix, des enfants, des femmes et des hommes

— Non ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour vous sau…

— Mensonge, toit même tu sais que c'est un mensonge. Tu as eu peur, tu nous as abandonnés, ils nous ont massacrés. Dirent les voix.

Soudain, le noir se teinta de rouge et des flashs de lumières accompagnées d'images affluèrent dans l'esprit d'Hinata, des gens mourants la suppliant de les aider. Puis les images changeaient, elle se voyait elle entrain de tuer ces même villageois, leur sang coulait sur ses mains et elle semblait jouir de ce spectacle, enfin les visions qui lui parvenait. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher. Elle s'assit par terre et se roula en boule et commença à sangloter de plus en plus fort à chaque fois d'une voix l'accuser de s morte.

À l'extérieur :

Tenshi regardait hinata pleurait. Il se sentit coupable de devoir lui infliger cela, mais il était nécessaire qu'elle passe outre cet épisode. Il n'en montra, cependant, rien comme à son habitude. Il sentit la main de Tenkei se poser sur son épaule et sentit une légère pression sur celle-ci.

— Pas ce soir. Lui dit Tenkei sur avec une voix profonde.

Tenshi se dégagea de son compère abruptement, et se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il arriva devant elle, son clone partit en fumée. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur le front d'Hinata. Cette dernière ouvrit des yeux embués de larmes, qui tombèrent sur Tenshi. Il avait un regard dur, un regard lourd de sens mais surtout un regard déçu qui la blessa plus que les images qui affluaient encore dans son esprit. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Tenshi ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il disparut.

Tenkei se rapprocha d'elle et lui posa une main tendre sur l'épaule et il les téléporta dans la chambre de la petite qui se posa au milieu de son lit et se mit en position fœtale puis se mit à pleurer. L'adulte le regarda pendant un moment, d'un regard attristé, puis se téléporta au côté de Tenshi qui était debout au milieu de sa chambre. Il observa pendant un moment le garçon en face de lui qui était vraisemblablement perdu dans ses pensées. Il resta là à attendre une réaction du gamin, car oui Tenshi était encore un gamin d'une quinzaine d'années, un gamin avec le poids d'une destinée bien trop grande pour lui. Une destinée dont la fin est déjà connue. Pourtant, le gamin n'avait pas vraiment peur. Enfin, il avait peur, mais pas de cette fin, et c'est ce qui l'avait décidé à le suivre dans cette quête aussi folle qu'impossible.

Il se mit en face de Tenshi. Et resta cloué sur place face au regard hanté de Tenshi, deux billes améthyste perdues dans le vide. Il était perdu dans ses souvenirs à lui. Tenkei posa une main sur l'une des épaules de Tenshi qui ne fit que lever vers lui un regard nostalgique et fatigué. Puis Tenshi disparu une nouvelle fois et Tenkei comprit qu'il voulait être seul.


	3. Prophétie et réconfort

_**3-**_ _**Prophétie et réconfort.**_

Loin, très loin de konaha, dans une forêt luxuriante, où tous semblaient endormis sous l'éclat bienveillant de la lune, Tenshi était apparu sur la branche d'un des arbres les plus hauts de cette forêt. Il s'assit sur ladite branche et plongea dans ses souvenirs. Les souvenirs d'un passé douloureux, d'un passé qui jusqu'à présent lui fait mal. Souvenirs dont il n'a pas pu se débarrasser ou bien amenuisait le poids même après de longues années.

Il resta là un long moment. Durent ces moments de nostalgie il aimait s'isoler loin de tout, il n'aimait pas montrer sa faiblesse a qui que ce soit. Que Tenkei l'ait vue n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il le connait depuis des années. Un homme de bien qui cherche à établir une paix durable. Comme lui. Et Tenkei était puissant, vraiment très puissant, peu de ninjas peuvent se vanter de pouvoir lui tenir tête. De plus, il était son bras droit, malgré le fait qu'il soit plus vieux que lui. Enfin, en apparence seulement.

Soudain, la tête de Tenshi tomba en arrière, ses yeux se révulsèrent, ils devinrent complètement blancs. Tous les muscles de son corps se contractèrent. Ses os firent un bruit bizarre en protestation à la pression qu'ils essayaient de supporter. La tête de Tenshi devint entièrement rouge dû à un afflux important de sang. Ses deux mains se fermèrent brutalement sur le bois de la branche et le broyèrent.

Dans son esprit, Tenshi essayait tant bien que mal de combattre l'intrusion de son esprit. Il n'avait pas connu une telle force mentale depuis bien longtemps. Peu de gens pouvaient s'introduire dans son esprit, vraiment peu. Au bout d'un moment d'un combat éreintant, physiquement et mentalement, il abandonna. Une image de femme s'imposa à son esprit. Elle portait une légère robe mauve fondu des deux côtés, couvert par les gants et les jambières d'une armure d'or. Elle avait de longs cheveux blancs avec deux cornes mauves faites d'un tissu de soi enroulé sur des mèches de cheveux noirs de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle souriait à Tenshi d'un sourire chaleureux.

_**« Cela fait tellement longtemps mon cher fils.**_

_**Précipiter dans le chaos tu combats… et le monde tremble sous tes pas. Chance ou fatalité ? Je ne saurais dire. Jeune homme, ce monde est au bord du précipice du changement. Il a peur de chuter vers les noirs abysses. Mais ce n'ait qu'on sautant que tu découvriras si tu sais voler. Tu as le pouvoir en toi. Sauve ce monde, car tu es le seul être dépourvu de haine. À la toute fin, tu seras récompensé par ce que tu désires le plus.**_

_**Telle est ma prophétie. Écoute les paroles folles d'une vieille femme fatiguée de la vie à qui tu as redonné l'étincelle. Les siècles n'ont pas épargné un être de chair tel que moi. Ma lumière tu es. Ta voie je suis alors écoute mes paroles, aussi folles soit elles. »**_

La vision s'estompa, mais avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement il vit la femme se transformer en un magnifique dragon de la même couleur que sa robe. Puis la vision s'effaça, ne laissant que ténèbres dans l'esprit de Tenshi. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, deux rinnergans à nouveau, son corps se détendit rapidement. Il sentit une violente douleur au niveau de son cerveau. Du sang coulait de ses yeux, de ses oreilles, de son nez et de sa bouche. Il se sentit d'une incroyable faiblesse, mais il se maintint éveillé. Malgré le sang, la douleur et la faiblesse, un sourire nostalgique déformait son visage si impassible d'habitude.

Il se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec cette vieille femme. Le combat qu'il avait menait contre elle, et malgré toute la puissance qu'il avait eu à ce moment là, il n'était même pas parvenu à lui infliger ne serait ce qu'une égratignure. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir fournis un seul effort pour le combattre. Malgré le fait qu'il l'a attaqué effrontément et sans raison, elle l'avait soigné, recueillie. Elle l'avait accueillie à bras ouvert comme si elle attendait sa venue depuis un moment. Tenshi était reste avec elle pendant un long moment. Apprenant tous ce qu'elle était disposée à lui apprendre. Puis un jour, sans prévenir, elle l'avait tout bonnement abandonné, il ne l'avait plus jamais revue jusqu'à ce jour.

Une vision, rien de moins, et pour lui professer un grand changement dans ce monde. Elle avait usé de sa magie, si précieuse à ses yeux, pour établir une connexion avec lui, une connexion aussi douloureuse que couteuse en énergie, pour le prévenir, lui. Il comprit bien vite les paroles de la femme. Il avait des doutes sur le changement radical dont elle avait parlé, même qu'il savait pertinemment de quoi il en retourner. Il se mit à sourire soudainement, du sang perlant toujours de ses orifices. « Elle s'est attachée à quelqu'un, finalement » pensa-t-il.

Il se lava, en dépit de sa douleur et de sa fatigue et fixa le ciel puis ferma les yeux, la tête toujours penchée vers le firmament encore étoilé. Il me mit à prié, a prié pour le salue de ce monde, pour le salue de cette humanité et pour le salue des âmes de ce monde. Un long moment s'écoula, il était toujours en train de prier lorsqu'il sentit une main douce empreinte d'une inhabituelle chaleur se poser sur l'une de ses épaules. La douleur et la fatigue disparurent au moment ou la main s'était posée sur son épaule. Il sourit, en se retournant, lorsqu'il avisa la personne que se tenait devant lui à présent.

— _"_Cela fait tellement longtemps que vous ne m'avez pas honoré de votre présence._"_ Dis Tenshi de façon respectueuse.

* * *

><p>À konoha, l'aube commençait à poindre au loin. Naruto et Sasuke se tenaient debout devant les immenses portes du manoir Hyuuga. Le blond toqua frénétiquement et ils attendirent un moment avant qu'un domestique ne vienne leur ouvrit ladite porte. Il semblait étonné de voir quelqu'un si tôt dans la mâtinée. Sasuke lui dit d'une voix détachée qu'ils voulaient voir la princesse Hyuuga. L'homme d'une vingtaine d'années leur demanda de patienter un moment. Ce qu'ils firent, cependant, la patience de Naruto s'amenuisa au fil des secondes. Quelques Minutes plus tard des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Hiashi Hyuuga se dressa sur le pas de la porte, un air menaçant sur le visage. Naruto ressentit un profond dégout à la vue du chef du clan Hyuuga.<p>

— _"_Qui vient voir ma fille à…_"_ mais il se tut lorsqu'il se sentit oppressé et submergé par une aura froide.

Naruto avait perdu son calme lorsqu'il entendit les derniers mots du vieil homme. Il avait déploya son aura. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas aussi froide et implacable que celle que déployait son maître ou bien celle que déployait Hinata, mais cela a eu l'effet escompté puisque le porteur de la pupille blanche qui lui faisait face s'était tût. Sasuke qui ne fut pas surpris par la réaction de son meilleur ami, posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du blond et d'une simple pression sur cette dernière lui fit comprendre de se calmer à cause de l'urgence du moment. Il le poussa devant le chef du clan et le fit pénétrer dans le domaine sans que le chef de clan ne dise quoi que ce soit, encore trop surpris par le blond. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Hiashi qui s'était repris regarda le blond byakugan activé, il fut étonné de voir au plus profond du gamin un chakra d'une noirceur sinistre. Il se souvint à ce moment-là que le garçon était le jinshurriki du Kyuubi. Il lança un « Démon » puis repartit vaquer à ses occupations.

Les deux garçons étaient arrivés devant la porte qui menait à la chambre de Hinata. Ils hésitèrent un moment avant que Naruto, rongé par l'inquiétude, n'entre dans la chambre après avoir frappé deux coups suivis de prés par Sasuke. Ils se figèrent sur place lorsqu'ils virent la jeune Hyuuga en pleurs recroquevillée sur elle-même. Ils furent d'autant plus surpris, car la Hinata qu'ils connaissaient était à l'opposé de celle qui se tenait devant eux maintenant. Elle était exactement comme Tenshi. Elle était un véritable ninja, elle ne laisser transparaitre aucun sentiment. Elle était froide, manipulatrice, calculatrice et forte, très forte. Un ninja dans l'âme comme aimait à dire Tenkei.

Sasuke resta sur le pas de la porte regardant la jeune fille tristement. Naruto quant à lui s'était précipité vers elle après que la surprise fut passée. Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui passa un bras autour des épaules et l'appuya sur son torse. Il l'enlaça affectueusement. Elle se laissa faire et le blond lui murmura des mots de réconfort au creux de l'oreille. Sasuke, qui s'était senti de trop, sortit de la pièce et attendit devant les portes de la chambre dissuadant d'un regard quiconque voulait pénétrer dans la chambre. Il resta là un long moment regardant le domaine s'éveiller petit à petit, d'un regard vide. Plus il regardait le domaine Hyuuga rependre vie, plus les souvenirs de cette nuit-là remontaient à la surface. Mais il le laissa rien paraitre, en bon Uchiwa, il cacha le tout sous un masque d'indifférence.


	4. Officialisation…enfin presque :

Dans un terrain d'entrainement, le numéro trois, trois gamins étaient assis là à attendre. Naruto et Sasuke étaient assis à l'opposé de la troisième personne, une jeune fille de leur âge. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux étrangement rose, elle portait une courte robe rouge avec un cercle blanc sur le bas de celle-ci. Elle portait un short bleu au-dessous de la robe et des sandales ninja bleues. Elle semblait bouder et les deux garçons ne lui portaient aucune attention. Ils étaient la à attendre que leur nouveau sensei, un certain Kakashi Hatake, arrive.

La veille, ils avaient fait les présentations sur l'un des toits de Konoha, présentation qui avait été un peu froide. Il leur avait parlé de l'examen genin et du faite qu'il ne soit qu'une présélection. Il leur avait aussi révélé que le véritable teste était une épreuve de survie qui allait montrait s'ils étaient capable de passer genin. Le jonin s'était moqué de la tête qu'avaient tirée les trois gamins. Mais il remarqua que seule la fille du groupe semblait vraiment affectée par la nouvelle. Les garçons tiraient des têtes d'enterrement bien avant qu'il ne leur parle de l'épreuve, depuis qu'il les avait ramenés de l'académie.

Puis après cela, il les quitta en leur donnant rendez-vous dans ce terrain d'exercice. Ils étaient restés un moment dans un silence gêné, puis Naruto avait proposé d'aller manger un morceau tous ensemble histoire de bien se connaitre. Bizarrement, l'Haruno avait refusait l'offre leur sortant un « _Je ne veux pas vous déranger _» aussi froid que pouvait l'être Tenshi dans ces mauvais jours. Mais il fallait la comprendre, lorsque les équipes avaient été annoncées et qu'ils étaient restés seuls dans la salle à attendre Kakashi, elle avait essayé de les faire parler rire ou même grimacer, mais tous ce quelle avait reçue fut un « _tu déranges_ » de sasuke qui l'avait vite refroidit.

Alors, ils étaient là à attendre Kakshi depuis le lever du soleil dans un silence lourd et gêné. Naruto était assis au côté de Sasuke et ils étaient plutôt déçus. Ils s'étaient attendus à être avec Hinata. Ils avaient supplié Tenshi pendant des mois pour qu'il intervienne aux prés de l'Hokage, mais il semblerait que ce dernier n'avait même pas levé le petit doigt pour cela. Mais Naruto se rendit compte qu'il avait jugé Sakura au premier coup d'œil sans essayer de la connaitre ni même le vouloir. Soudain, un souvenir s'imposa dans l'esprit du blond, un souvenir récent.

_**Flash Back: un an plus tot.**_

_**Dans un appartement, juste à côté du bâtiment administratif du village. Tenshi, Naruto, Sasuke et Hinata étaient assis dans le salon. Ils discutaient. Ils étaient en train de parler d'entrainement, de combat et de technique. Au bout d'un moment, la discussion avait dérivé sur ce quoi un ninja devait se bâtir. C'était des percepts que Tenshi leur enseignait depuis le début de leur entrainement avec lui. Et ils devaient tous les retenir. Un parmi d'autres s'ancra rapidement dans l'esprit du blond.**_

_**« Ne juge pas les autres. Ne les juge pas sans les connaitre, et même en les connaissant ne les juge pas. Seul l'Éternel peut juger, car Il connait les malheurs de chacun, l'enfer de chacun. Ne juge pas si tu ne veux pas qu'on te juge. Le jugement des hommes est toujours faux, car pervertis par ces sentiments. » **_

_**Naruto, qui avait appris la vérité sur son compte par la bouche du bras droit de Tenshi, s'était senti visé par ces paroles. Il les avait comprises, assimilé et mémorisé. Il fixa Tenshi d'un regard vide pendant un moment puis se reprit en secouant un peu la tête. Tenshi continua de parler et Naruto l'écouta, but ses paroles, car elles étaient empreintes de vérité. De l'unique vérité. Alors, Naruto prit ce jour-là une décision. Il allait se perdre dans l'entrainement de Tenshi corps et âme et suivre ses enseignements. Il voulait devenir fort pour prouver aux autres qu'il n'était pas le démon qu'eux voyaient, leur prouver qu'il était Naruto Uzumaki et personne d'autre, rien d'autre. Et puis Tenshi avait promis de l'aider à atteindre son but.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Revenu à la réalité le blond fixa la seule fille de son équipe pendant plusieurs secondes. Ensuite, il tourna son regard vers Sasuke. D'un simple coup d'œil les deux garçons s'étaient compris. D'un simple regard, ils avaient échangé bien plus que ne le leur permettaient les mots. Ils se connaissaient tellement que cela leur suffit. Alors en silence, ils se dirigèrent vers Sakura, qui avait, durant toute l'attente silencieuse, observé les deux garçons évoluer ensemble se concentrant surtout sur le brun. Elle fut surprise de les voir s'avançaient vers elle, Naruto avec un sourire éclatant, Sasuke lui arborait un petit sourire en coin qui la fit fondre. Alors, elle oublia toute rancune à leurs égards. Rancune due à trois petits mots qui d'habitude ne l'auraient pas touché. Mais ça avait était plus fort qu'elle, comme si on la forçait a se vexait, comme si quelqu'un l'obligeait a se fâché plus que de raison. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise lorsque les deux garçons s'excusèrent de leur attitude vis-à-vis d'elle.

Ils restèrent là à discutait pendant prés d'une heure, de tout et de rien. Voyant que leur sensei n'était toujours pas là, les trois commencèrent un petit combat pour connaitre les capacités de chacun. Deux heures durant, ils ne firent rien d'autre que combattre, à maitre des stratégies au point et même des formations de combat pour leur équipe sans trop se fatiguer comme même, car ils avaient une épreuve quand leur sensei daignerait se montrer. Vers 9 heures, ce dernier se montra, il se fit engueulé par le blond et la rose après avoir sorti une de ses excuses débiles. Il leur expliqua l'épreuve et son enjeu. Une épreuve qui se constituait en la récupération de deux clochettes accrochées à la ceinture de Kakashi une épreuve à temps limité. Il ajoute au bout d'un long silence « _celui qui n'a pas de clochette avant la fin de l'épreuve retournera à l'académie_ ».

Lorsque Kakashi donna le signal de départ quelques minutes plus tard, le brun et la jeune fille partirent se cacher dans les buissons alentour. Naruto quant à lui fixait son sensei droit dans les yeux – un seul œil en l'occurrence. Alors que Kakashi croyait que le blond allait attaquer, ce dernier s'assit par terre et remonta les manches de sa veste, dévoilant ses avant-bras où étaient sur chaque poignet deux bracelets noirs. Il en enleva un de chaque poignet. Il fit de même avec ses jambes. Kakshi qui le fixait toujours fut plus que surpris, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Des poids. Le blond se releva et s'élança sur son sensei avec un « _c'est parti_ ». Le gris remarqua que la vitesse du blond avait changée, il était devenu plus rapide et son chakra semblait augmentait au fil du temps. Il était arrivé ce matin un peu plus tôt au terrain d'exercice et avait assisté au combat des trois gamins la vitesse de celui-ci n'était pas aussi élevée. Il se demanda si les bracelets avaient une autre utilité que celle de poids. Mais il dû coupé cour a toutes ses réflexions, car le blond était déjà sur lui. Il para le coup de poing du blond et le frappa d'un direct que le gamin eu du mal a évité, mais qui l'effleura tout de même. Il enchaina avec un coup de poing dans le ventre, mais une main le bloqua. Un autre Naruto se tenait devant lui. « _Un clone_ ? » se demanda Kakshi. S'ensuivit un enchainement de coups de poings et de pieds, Kakashi avait de plus en plus de mal a gérait le nombre toujours plus grand de clones.

Pendant que Naruto occupait le jonin, Sasuke lui bougeait le plus furtivement possible, cherchant Sakura. En même temps, il lançait toutes sortes d'armes de jet vers Kakashi, sharingan actif de façon à être le plus précis possible, bougeant sans arrêt. Au bout d'un moment, il trouva Sakura et lui expliqua le plan. Grâce à des jutsu que Tenshi lui avait appris, il camoufla au maximum la rose, la rendant indétectable au sens de Kakashi. Il lui dit d'attendre le signal et d'agir le plus rapidement possible avant de disparaitre. Il rejoignit le vrai Naruto qui était en retraite par a port à l'autre clone.

"_Tout est en place__"_. Lui dit l'Uchiwa.

Au même instant, Kakashi détruit le dernier clone et se tourna vers eux avec un petit sourire caché par son masque. Les deux gamins lui sourirent de façon énigmatique puis ils se mirent à composer des mudras à toute vitesse. Kakashi qui reconnut les gestes du brun fut plus qu'étonné, mais ne parvint pas à reconnaitre les gestes du blond. Il commença lui-même à exécuter des mudras après avoir vérifié qu'il y avait une source d'eau proche de là. Sasuke finit le premier et lança un « _Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu _» il expectora une énorme boule de feu, qui pendant un millième de seconde déstabilisa Kakashi. Ce dernier finit moins d'une seconde plus tard lui aussi sa série de signes et lança un « _Suiton - Daibakufu no jutsu_ » ce qui déclenche l'arrivée d'un véritable raz-de-marée qui s'abat sur ses ennemis. Mais au même instant Naruto lui aussi termina ses mudras et lança un « _Fūton – Daitoppa_ » il souffla un puissant tourbillon à partir de la bouche qui fonça a toute vitesse vers Kakashi. Alors que le technique katon de Sasuke percuta violemment la masse d'eau qu'avait envoyait leurs sensei. Alors que la masse d'eau prenait peu à peu le dessus, le vent lancé par le blond percuta la boule de flamme. Attisé par le vent, le feu doubla d'intensité et la chaleur augmenta rapidement. Le duel élémentaire dura un instant avant que la combinaison vent-feu prenne le déçus en faisant évaporer toute l'eau. Le feu ardent continua son chemin telle une fournaise qui engloutit tout sur son passage et pendant un instant, un voile de frayeur passa au travers de l'unique œil visible de Kakashi. Il se reprit bien vite et se permuta non loin de là, au côté des trois poteaux de bois.

Il n'eut même pas une seconde de répit que les deux garçons étaient déjà sur lui. Leur travail d'équipe était vraiment impressionnant. Kakashi remarqua que la vitesse du blond avait encore augmentait d'un cran. Pourtant, il n'avait aucun mal à gérer les deux gamins, bien qu'il subissait des coups de temps en temps. Puis soudain, les garçons s'éloignèrent de lui et il vit enfin Sakura réapparaitre. Il se demanda où elle était passée pendant tout le temps de l'épreuve. Il porta sa main à sa ceinture, pour voir que les clochettes y étaient toujours. Cependant, il ne trouva rien. Il fixa les trois gamins qui lui souriaient. Sakura tendit une main à laquelle pendaient les deux clochettes. Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers les trois gamins dans l'intention de demander des précisions sur la stratégie qu'ils avaient adoptée, mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche il reçut sa réponse.

"_Notre stratégie a été de vous faire complètement oublier Sakura, de faire en sorte que vous ne voyait en elle aucun véritable danger__"_. Expliqua le blond les mains derrière la tête avec un sourire éclatant._"__De sorte que vous vous focalisez entièrement sur nous, ce qui n'a pas était vraiment difficile. Le simple changement de vitesse vous a fait vous concentrer presque entièrement sur moi, mais vous étiez encore conscient de la présence des deux autres_…_"_

"_Alors, je suis intervenu après avoir lancé des kunai d'un peu partout. Le faite d'utiliser notre combo futon katon vous a complètement fait oublier Sakura, alors grâce a un genjutsu de très faible niveau, que vous ne pouviez pas remarquer, car trop concentré à esquiver et contre-attaquer, on vous a fait entendre le tintement des clochettes après vous les avoir subtilisés__"._ Termina Sasuke un sourire en coin collé sur les lèvres.

Kakashi les fixa un moment, ces gamins avaient indéniablement fait preuve d'un esprit d'équipe hors-norme alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu. Ils avaient une force de frappe plus que correcte, un niveau déjà remarquable et une bonne marge de progression. Il pesa le pour et le contre, puis prit sa décision. Alors qu'il allait leurs annonça l'officialisation de la formation de l'équipe sept, une explosion d'une portée incroyable se produisit non loin de là. Naruto qui jusque-là avait la tête basse la releva en reconnaissant le chakra à l'œuvre puis lança un regard à Sasuke qui hocha. Kakashi lui n'avait pas reconnu le chakra, mais son intensité et sa quantité le fit frémir. De plus, ce chakra était sombre, funeste et ne présageait rien de bon. Kakashi allait dire à ses élèves de reste ici lorsqu'il se rendit compte que deux manquaient à l'appel. Il les vit se dirigeaient vers l'endroit ou la déflagration a eut lieu.

Les deux genins avaient un mauvais pressentiment, ce chakra qu'ils avaient ressenti ne pouvait parvenir que de trois personnes seulement dans ce village. Ils exclurent rapidement l'une d'elles, car c'était Naruto. Il ne restait plus que deux choix. Ils exclurent ensuite Tenshi qui lui avait un contrôle parfait sur ce chakra et sa provenance. Alors, il ne restait qu'une seule personne. Lorsque la réalisation de qui provenait le chakra les frappa, ils accélérèrent leurs pas afin d'arrivait plus rapidement à l'épicentre de la détonation. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kakashi les avait rejoints et il demanda si eux savaient qui pouvait être le responsable de cette déflagration, il ne reçut qu'un regard emplit d'inquiétude de la part de Naruto. Sasuke lui regardait toujours droit devant en accélérant toujours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à l'un des terrains d'entrainement. Terrain qui était dévasté, détruit comme s'il avait était le témoin d'un combat sans merci. Un immense cratère s'étendait depuis le milieu du terrain. Au centre du dit cratère, une forme se tenait sur quatre pattes, forme impossible à discerner plus en avant, car la poussière n'était pas encore retombée. À l'orée de la petite forêt qui bordait le terrain d'entrainement Kurenai se tenait le bras gauche en sang de sa main encore valide et derrière elle se tenaient deux de ses trois élèves qui étaient terrifiés. Kakashi se dirigea vers elle, accompagné de Saskue qui n'avait, cependant, pas lâché la forme des yeux. Naruto quant à lui après s'être repris se dirigea vers la forme sans prendre en compte les mises en garde que lui hurlait la femme aux cheveux rouges. Arrivait à quelques mètres de la forme, la poussière était retombée entièrement dévoilant une créature humanoïde.


End file.
